Militat Omnis Amans
by Odd Ellie
Summary: AU – E se Ned tivesse sido mandado para ser criado no Rochedo Casterly ao invés do Vale ?
1. Chapter 1

N/A : Fic dedicada a Florrie (Feliz aniversário querida).

N/A2 : No inicio a Cersei tem onze anos e o Ned treze. A Joanna não morreu no universo dessa fic.

 **Capítulo 1**

Mesmo antes deles se conhecerem Cersei tinha decidido que ela detestava o garoto Stark. Já era ruim o suficiente sua mãe ter mandado Jaime para ser criado em Dorne, mas trazer um nortenho para ocupar seu lugar era insultante.

Seu pai frequentemente falava como os nortenhos e os dornenses eram praticamente selvagens, mas mesmo assim ele concordara em executar os planos que Joanna tinha feito, e apesar de tudo ela podia entender suas ações _Porque ele ama ela e ele faria tudo pra fazer ela feliz, como Jaime me ama, como apenas Jaime me ama_.

E esse sentimento não mudou quando Eddard Stark chegou ao rochedo, e ela foi junto com sua mãe e Tyrion recebe-lo nos portões.

"Bem-vindo ao Rochedo Eddard" Joanna disse.

"É um prazer estar aqui lady Lannister" o garoto disse com as bochechas um tanto coradas.

 _Ele provavelmente já deve ter arranjado uma paixãozinha ridícula pela minha mãe, previsível e patético_ Cersei pensou.

"Lorde Tywin se encontra no Porto Real cumprindo suas obrigações como Mão do rei, mas ele pediu para eu dissesse que ele está muito feliz por você estar aqui e que ele espera que o seu tempo na nossa morada seja proveitoso"

"Eu agradeço, quer dizer eu agradecerei, eu pretendo mandar a ele uma carta de agradecimento"

 _Bajulador_ Cersei pensou.

"Permita-me apresentar meus filhos, esse é Tyrion meu caçula"

Cersei torceu para ele fazer alguma piadinha boba quanto a aparência de Tyrion, sua mãe certamente garantiria que a presença dele no Rochedo não durasse por muito tempo caso esse fosse o caso, mas ele apenas disse :

"Prazer em conhece-lo Tyrion"

"E essa é Cersei minha mais velha" Joanna disse.

"Prazer em conhece-la Cersei"

"O prazer é meu Eddard" Cersei disse mecanicamente.

.

.

.

Cersei foi para o seu quarto assim que sua mãe permitiu, mas o garoto Stark não saiu de seus pensamentos, ela podia ver pela porta os empregados levando os pertences do rapaz para o quarto em frente ao dela, o quarto que costumava pertencer a Jaime. E não saiu nem mesmo na hora do jantar pedindo para uma de suas aias trazer seu jantar para o quarto e informar a sua mãe que ela estava se sentindo indisposta.

Apenas de madrugada ela saiu de seu quarto, com passos leves ela foi na direção do bosque sagrado era ali que ela e Jaime costumavam brincar, foi ali contra a arvore de coração que Jaime a beijou nos lábios pela primeira vez.

"Você está chorando ?" uma voz disse atrás dela a surpreendendo.

Ela se virou surpresa enxugando as lagrimas de seus olhos. Era Eddard Stark que estava atrás dela.

"Não, eu não estou. Você me seguiu ?"

"Não, eu decidi vir aqui por conta própria"

"Se você não estava me seguindo porque você veio aqui?"

"Porque eu não estava conseguindo dormir, e sua mãe mencionou que havia um bosque sagrado aqui, mesmo que seja usado mais como um jardim do que para fins religiosos"

"Você sempre reza quando está com insônia ?"

"Não, eu nem sei se eu vim rezar dessa vez, acho que eu vim mais porque é familiar, porque me lembra de casa. E a senhorita ?"

"Eu apenas queria andar um pouco"

"Mas porque esse lugar ?"

"..."

"Porque você estava chorando ?"

"Não é da sua conta Eddard"

"Sabe você pode me chamar de Ned. Meus amigos no Norte me chamavam assim"

"Eu não sou sua amiga, e não tenho qualquer desejo pela sua amizade então eu vou apenas chama-lo de Eddard"

O garoto pareceu chocado por um segundo mas logo sua expressão endureceu.

"Certo, faça o que você quiser Cersei, eu também estava com duvidas sobre querer a sua amizade, agora eu sei por certo que eu não quero"

Ele deu as costas para ela e voltou para dentro do castelo a deixando sozinha no bosque sagrado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ned só abriu a carta que tinha chegado de Winterfell quando chegou no seu quarto, ele não queria que ninguém do Rochedo visse a expressão dele enquanto ele estava lendo, em retrospecto ele julgou isso uma boa decisão porque se não todos veriam como ele se sentia frustrado pelo que estava escrito ali. Seu pai tinha dito na carta que ele não poderia voltar, e que honestamente ele estava decepcionado com Ned por não estar aproveitando mais a oportunidade de conhecer o sul, fazer amigos e se divertir, e principalmente fazer conexões com a família Lannister.

Ele já suspeitava que a resposta seria essa mas ainda assim ele se sentiu um tanto irritado, já havia alguns anos que ele sabia que seu pai queria ter relações mais fortes com as casas do sul, era por isso que ele tinha mandado Ned para ali, e porque ele estava tentando arranjar casamentos para ele e seus irmãos com as outras grandes casas de Westeros, mas ele não entendia exatamente o porque. E ele entendia bem menos como ele deveria fazer amigos e se divertir, ele tinha amigos em Winterfell mas estes eram garotos e garotas que ele tinha crescido junto, ou que Brandon tinha feito amizade e ele tinha se tornado amigo por associação. No rochedo haviam poucos garotos da sua idade que trabalhavam no castelo e estes não pareciam se sentir muito confortáveis com ele, ele achava que provavelmente porque ele era da nobreza e isso parecia separar bem mais as pessoas no sul do que no norte, mas ele também temia que se fosse seu irmão mais velho no seu lugar a situação seria completamente diferente. Brandon e mesmo Lya conseguiam fazer amigos rápido em qualquer lugar que eles fossem, ele não entendia como isso era tão fácil para eles, ou porque era tão difícil para ele próprio.

Ninguém na casa ativamente desgostava dele, exceto por Cersei, mas Lady Joanna estava sempre ocupada, com seu marido no Porto Real ela para fins práticos governava o lugar, e Tyrion tinha quatro anos de idade.

Ele amassou o papel e jogou no lixo, e foi na direção do bosque sagrado.

Quando chegou lá ele notou que Cersei estava lá, de novo. Ele honestamente não entendia porque ela ia aquele lugar tanto, nas últimas semanas outras vezes que ele havia chegado lá e notado a presença dela ele tinha saído sem dizer nada por causa do que tinha acontecido na sua primeira noite no Rochedo, mas dessa vez ele andou firmemente até ela e disse :

"Você não deveria estar aqui"

"O quê ?" Cersei disse como se ela estivesse perplexa por ele ter a audácia de falar com ela.

"Você não deveria estar aqui" ele repetiu "Eu sei que você e sua família tratam esse lugar como apenas um jardim, mas é um lugar sagrado, religioso, se você não acredita nos deuses antigos você não deveria estar aqui"

"Um lugar religioso que fica na propriedade da minha família caso você tenha esquecido Eddard, então eu posso ir e vir conforme eu quiser. Eu poderia até mandar queimar se me der vontade"

"Não você não pode, sua mãe não deixaria"

Ela respirou fundo, os punhos dela estavam cerrados e ele podia ver que ela estava cheia de raiva, mas a voz dela saiu calma quando ela disse :

"Independentemente disso, eu não vou ir embora. Você não pode me forçar"

"Eu não vou embora também, se você quiser ficar nesse lugar tanto, você vai ter que ficar aqui comigo"

"Tá"

"Tá"

Ele se ajoelhou na frente da arvore de coração e tentou ignora-la. Mas era quase impossível, ele não conseguia pensar em nada além do fato dela estar ali ao seu lado e alguns minutos mais tarde como já estava escuro ali apesar de ainda ser dia, e como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos Cersei disse :

"Está escuro por causa da sombra que o castelo faz. É a maior construção dos sete reinos, até maior do que a muralha"

"Hum..."

"Você acha que eu estou mentindo ?"

"Não, eu apenas acho que você está mal informada"

Ela bufou indignada. O que fez o seu rosto tomar uma expressão bem engraçada, Ned tentou abafar o riso mas não conseguiu, o que só serviu para irritar Cersei ainda mais.

"Eu não estou Eddard !" ela gritou.

"É claro que não Cersei você sabe tudo nesse mundo"

Para a surpresa dele nesse momento Cersei avançou em cima dele lhe dando socos e gritando, Ned também se surpreendeu em constatar que ele não conseguia parar de rir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sua mãe rondou a cadeira onde Cersei estava sentada, sem dizer nada apenas olhando, avaliando, julgando. Era muito injusto, Cersei até conseguira se controlar quando Eddard veio dizer que ela não tinha direito de ficar em um lugar que pertencia a família dela, ela só foi pra cima dele quando ele duvidou da sua inteligência, quando ele começou a rir como se ele fosse superior a ela. Cersei tinha certeza se fosse Jaime ou mesmo Tyrion que tivesse dito que o Rochedo era maior que a Muralha Eddard teria acreditado na hora. Sempre era assim com meninos, eles nunca achavam que ela podia saber mais do que eles, ou sequer tanto quanto eles, apenas Jaime era diferente.

Joanna tirou uma das folhas que ainda estava presa no cabelo de Cersei.

"Você acha isso bonito ?" Joanna disse.

"Me parece uma folha perfeitamente adequada" Cersei disse.

"Não se faça de desentendida Cersei. É assim que uma dama se comporta ? Rolando no chão brigando com meninos ? Na verdade nem brigando, o servo que separou vocês disse que o pobre Ned estava parado no chão enquanto você batia nele"

Talvez teria sido melhor se ele tivesse lutado com ela, mas tudo que Eddard fez foi ficar parado rindo dela como se ela fosse a maior piada do mundo.

"Ele é só um nortenho estúpido"

"Um nortenho que é um Stark de Winterfell, nossa família nunca teve um relacionamento muito forte com os Starks, mas eu e seu pai desejamos mudar isso"

"Porque você se importa com os Starks ?"

"Porque eu devo, assim como você deveria. Nós vivemos em tempos de paz, mas se a história nos ensina alguma coisa é que paz nunca é permanente, em tempos de conflito um bom relacionamento com uma das grandes casas pode ser a diferença entre vida e morte. E mesmo se ele fosse apenas um servo o seu comportamento seria deplorável, as pessoas respeitaram o seu sobrenome e o legado da nossa família só até um ponto, e esse respeito certamente pode vir a desmoronar caso o seu comportamento se mostre não ser digno deste"

"..."

"Eu quero que você vá para o seu quarto pense sobre o que você fez, amanhã eu te direi a sua punição"

Cersei se levantou e foi embora. Para seu desprazer a caminho do seu quarto ela encontrou Eddard no corredor, sua vontade foi de soca-lo de novo, ou pelo menos pisar no pé dele, ela se conteve porque não queria irritar mais sua mãe, então passou por ele fazer nada. Mas ele para sua surpresa disse :

"Cersei"

Ela fingiu que não ouviu e continuou andando.

"Cersei eu quero te dizer uma coisa"

"Então diga"

"Hum...eu falei com Meistre Eurane, e aparentemente você estava certa quanto ao Rochedo ser maior do que a Muralha. Eu não deveria ter duvidado de você"

"Sim, você não deveria"

"Mas você não deveria ter me batido"

"Talvez, mas você não deveria ter rido de mim"

"Talvez eu não devia"

"Você está se desculpando ?"

"Você está ?"

"Não"

"Então eu também não estou"

"Certo"

"Certo"

E seguiram em lados opostos sabendo que era o máximo que eles iam conseguir um do outro naquela noite.


End file.
